This invention relates to methods and devices for preventing insects and other cold blooded animals from intruding into certain areas or certain structures. In particular, it relates to providing long term protection against such intrusions.
Insects and other cold blooded animals need to be kept out certain areas and/or certain structures. Their intrusions into such areas or structures can create problems ranging in severity from merely a nuisance to those having dire consequences. For example, fire ants have to be kept out of electrical power distribution enclosures. Their intrusion into such enclosures can cause damage or even destruction of the electrical power distribution system. Fire ants also create a nuisance or damage by entering into buildings through cracks in the walls. In addition, the existence of fire ants in a quarantine zone can cause considerable expense to the plant nurseries in such zone. The plants which are shipped outside the zone must be certified to be ant free. The procedures used to assure that potted plants do not contain fire ants are relatively expensive and time consuming.
Similarly, intrusions by spiders of houses often produce unsightly webs which may be difficult to reach and eliminate.
In some areas, cold blooded animal other than insects create problems. For example, the brown tree snake, a venomous constrictor is a problem in the Pacific Islands, such as Guam and Hawaii where they frequently invade homes in search of food. Their control has been limited because of the collateral impact any effective control, would have on the endangered species.
Finally, crawling insects and soil borne insects can destroy crops and can create a nuisance and damage living areas.